I am NOT a Phan! (Deleted Scenes)
by Phan3145
Summary: Here are some things Hailey and I didn't include in our story! First chapter takes place in the story but future chapters may take place in real life as well. If you have not read, 'I am NOT a Phan' then I suggest you read it first. 8D
1. Chapter 1

**I am NOT a Phan! (Deleted scenes):**

**Okay, since I was late updating two Fridays in a row I thought I would put a little comedy/fluff into the story so you know what you missed. This is what happened with Erik/Erica while Hailey and Anthony were outside. Hope you guys like it, and I have to say this is not necessary but...it was my birthday Monday and I wrote some fluff.**

As I left Hailey and Anthony to talk I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to Box 5. I'm not dumb, I know that Erik loves Christine, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to pick his brain a bit and maybe...be his friend. I brought an éclair as a peace offering, and I quietly sat down in his seat to wait for him. After about two minutes of silence I felt like an idiot.

What are the chances he would even be in his box unless it was an opening night performance? Sighing at my complete lack of thought I stood, prepared to leave when I heard _His_ voice say, "Were you waiting for me?"

I concentrated on where his voice was coming from and turned, successfully spotting him in the shadows. He looked surprised; I shrugged, "Hoping you would show up, actually. I'm uh, I'm sorry about Christine and Buquet." I held out the éclair to him saying, "Here..."

He tilted his head to the side, "What's this?"

I pushed the bagged éclair into his hand, "It's something to drown your sorrows in. Well, I don't know about you but that's what people do in the future when they're upset. I think it's a slightly better way to feel better about yourself without killing people. At least the extra weight wouldn't hurt you...sorry, I talk too much and I say things without thinking."

Erik shrugged, "I do not get to talk to people often, if you wish to go on for hours that would be fine by me."

Erik took a seat as I sat down in the floor and said, "Well aren't you sweet."

Erik opened the bag, staring at the pastry. I giggled, "You don't look at, you just eat it. When's the last time you ate something sweet and smothered in frosting anyway?"

Erik smiled sadly, "It has been a very long time; actually, I think never is a closer terminology."

I looked down, "Oh yeah, sorry. Well, uh, I hope you like it." I stood, preparing to leave because I felt as though I crossed a line; not to mention he had to take his mask off to eat.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked as I took two steps towards the door.

I stopped, "I was going to go, since you can't eat without taking off your mask...and I'm _positive_ that you do not want to take your mask off in front of a complete stranger."

Erik looked down sadly, but realizing the same thing I had he only muttered a quiet, "Oh."

Seeing his sadness I added, "But if you wish me to stay I can turn my back. I promise not to look, not to mention I know what every version of you looks like anyway, so my curiosity is sated."

Erik simply nodded; I smiled and returned to my place on the floor facing the stage. I looked over the low railing as I heard the paper being unwrapped from the éclair. Once I heard a soft, _smush_ I knew he had taken a bite and sighed, "So how is your first pastry? You don't have to answer right away though, take your time."

After a moment or two Erik had swallowed, "It is..." he trailed off and I was worried he didn't like it; but then he continued, "Better than finishing a song I have been working on for months." I laughed at that that was such an Erik answer.

"I'm glad you like it," I said as I heard him take another bite. "So, this is going to seem like a weird question but, what is it like to...well, be able to sing like you do? So beautifully you can put people in a trance, you don't even have to try. I've never heard _you_ sing of course, but all the other Erik's have beautiful voices; the ones who sing of course."

Erik regarded me strangely; I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull. I didn't think he was going to answer me when finally he said, "You wish to sing. I hear the longing in your voice."

I shook my head, "You're trying to change the subject, we're talking about Erik; and I'm serious. I mean, you must feel proud, that's the one thing you posses that is more beautiful than any common person that walks the street of Paris."

Erik chuckled, "Now Mademoiselle, I believe _you_ are the one trying to diverge from the path of the conversation. While I did not answer your question you also did not answer my question."

_Jeez, he _is _a genius._ "Two steps ahead of someone as always Erik. Although I did ask you first I will humor you with my ridiculous response first. I already sing in my Show Choir at school, Hailey does also. Hailey sings as an alto one, I'm a Soprano one, and well...that's about it. We compete against other schools in dancing and singing."

"Ah," Erik said. "Another soprano, eh? What solos, or duets, have you sung before? Surely there's something I've heard of."

My head fell to rest on top of my knees that were pulled close to my body. I shook my head slightly, "Oh, I've never done anything on my own; I sing in the chorus, sure I've auditioned but...let's just say I'm no Christine Daae.

Anyway, we're not talking about me. I've answered two of your questions while you have yet to answer one of mine."

Erik chuckled, "I believe you are right. Let's see, to describe how I feel about my voice is complicated. I do feel proud, but no one besides myself and Christine will ever hear it."

I sighed at this, "Well, so much for my chances. I guess I'll just have to be content with coming to your lair or your box and talking to you."

I heard Erik choke on a bite of his éclair; he cleared his throat then shakily asked, "You wish to talk to me once more?"

Even though he couldn't see my face I hoped he could feel my smile as I shook my head, "Absolutely! It's not every day you get taken back in time to 1871 Paris and get to meet the Phantom of the Opera. Besides, I like you. You and I are a lot alike."

Erik was silent for awhile as I heard him replace his mask, then he inquired, "How so?"

I turned back around, standing to lean against the rail as I shrugged, "I don't know. Different reasons I'd rather not go into, just kindred spirits I guess."

Erik regarded me curiously, just staring at me; before he could say anything I heard a bang on the wall outside and Hailey's voice. I looked at Erik and as I was about to open the door he grabbed my arm and ushered me behind the curtain in the box which had a hidden door that travelled inside of the wall.

When we looked out through a small hole we saw Anthony guide Hailey behind him and throw himself into a fighting position. I quickly glanced around the wall trying to find a certain lever; I found the one I was looking for. Surprising Erik I pulled on the lever and successfully pushed the wall open. I grabbed Anthony as Erik followed my lead, grabbing Hailey and slapping a hand across her mouth.

We waited until we heard my 'brother' Philippi start to curse and bang his hand on the wall. _Hailey, what on Earth did you do?_ I relaxed as I heard Philippi leave. To my surprise Erik leaned over towards me and whispered, "You are full of surprises, aren't you? I find that I like you as well."

**End Scene! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writing Chapter 2**

**So here's chapter two. In this chapter I'm describing what happened the night Hailey and I wrote chapter two. Please remember we live in West Virginia but our slang usually isn't this bad unless we're tired...which we were.**

"So, what time is it now?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"It doesn't matter; what should happen next? What's the deal with this 'Anthony' character, am I gonna fall in love with him or something?" Hailey asked as she scrolled through 'Tumblr'.

I looked at the clock, one-thirty in the morning. Thank God it's a Saturday! I nodded as I thought of a last name for Anthony, "Something like that I guess. I want some romance in the story without it being between one of us and the Phantom. Which I'll never be doing."

Hailey looked up from 'Tumblr' on her phone and asked, "Why not, I thought you of all people would pair yourself up with the Phantom."

I shook my head as 'My Friends' from _Sweeney Todd_ began to play, "Nope, Erik will always be hopelessly in love with Christine. If by some chance he ever did fall in love with an OC, it definitely wouldn't be me."

Hailey sighed, "So have I said anything to the drunkard yet?"

I laughed, "I just made a spot where you can. What d'you wanna say?"

Hailey sat up excitedly, "Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie! Heheeheehehee Ha!"

My sleepy eyes widened as I handed her my laptop, "You scare me sometimes. Y'know that, right?"

Hailey never took her eyes off of the computer but laughed, "We're watching _Sweeney Todd_ after a long ass day and I'm sleep deprived as F-. You should expect me to be crazy."

I fell back onto my pillow, "Of course I should. Please don't cuss this late, put it in the story _lightly_ if you can't help yourself."

Hailey tapped my shoulder and returned my laptop to me. I read the first thing she said to Joseph then laughed, "Why don't you just call him every name under the sun? Shorten the name calling to one, please."

"You fix it, "Hailey said as she returned to 'Tumblr'. "Keep 'horse's ass' though, that's my favorite."

I typed for a couple of minutes then said, "Okay, that's done. If you could go anywhere in the Opera where would you go? What would be your favorite place?"

Hailey didn't answer at first, "Well, I don't know. The first place would probably be the Chapel since I know where that is but as for my favorite place...the rafters I guess. The view would probably be nice."

My eyes brightened at that, "Oh, Anthony's a stage hand; he could take you up there! Romance scene!"

As I began to type Hailey reached for the DVD remote and skipped ahead in the movie to the 'Epiphany' scene. I began to snicker as she began to sing along, and when she nudged me I joined her without stilling my fingers.

When there was a moment of silence in the song Hailey shook her head, "You're going to mess up."

I shook my head as I sang along with Jonny, "_They all- deserve- to die!_"

Hailey muted the movie and began to fall off the bed laughing. I looked at her as if she had lost her mind...she very well might have this time. When she saw me leaning over the edge of the bed giving her the 'you're psycho' look she laughed even harder, "Your...f-face was...p-priceless!"

I looked at her even weirder, "I don't understand."

She caught her breath then wheezed, "You were typing with this drop dead serious expression on your face, and then you scrunched your eyebrows and kept typing as you sang about everyone deserving to die! You looked evil for the very first time in your life. God, that was funny!"

I stuck my tongue out then shrugged, "It wasn't _that _funny, and I'm just going to chalk that one up to your brain being too tired to recognize what's funny and what's not. Plus, you try concentrating on typing, saying the right words, and singing them in that low of a pitch."

Hailey glared at me then smiled and sang the exact line I did with ease. I glared at her and started muttering, "Show off...stupid alto voice...I'ma soprano... can't sing that low." I paused then sighed, "At least turn the sound back on please."

Hailey did as I told her and the song; 'Serve Anyone' came blaring through my TV speakers. I was just about done with the chapter when Hailey asked, "Is it weird that they're talking about cookin' people into pies and I'm hungry?"

I looked up from my laptop and was about to say 'yes' when my stomach growled. I sighed and let my head fall as Hailey began to laugh. I stood up saying, "We are _not_ normal!" I grabbed two chocolate bars from my secret stash and threw her one saying, "_Not _normal. Not normal at all."

"No," Hailey disagreed. "What's not normal is that I never knew you had a secret stash of chocolate, and I practically _live_ here."

I laughed as I bit into my chocolate bar then mumbled around the mouthful, "I'm nearly done, so be quiet."

(Half-Hour later)

I groaned and held my hands up, "Done!"

Hailey laughed, " 'Bout time."

I saved what I had typed then shut my laptop, quickly returning it to its safety case. I sighed as I stood up and stretched. I padded out of my room and looked in the living room, my mom was asleep on the couch and my dad was snoring in their bedroom.

"Well, everyone is up for the night." I said as walked back into my room.

Hailey stretched, "Your mother's asleep?"

"Yep, we really stayed up late if-...Hailey, You're bleeding!" I ran over to my bed as Hailey jumped and looked down at her right thigh.

Are you okay? What did you...its chocolate isn't it?"

Hailey stood up and we found the chocolate bar I had given her earlier underneath her. She laughed, "I'm sorry...I think some got on your bed."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, "Okay, I have to change my bed sheets. I have no idea if there are any clean."

Hailey winced, "Want to wake your mom up?"

I sighed, "No. Strip the bed, I'll be right back." I heard Hailey start laughing as I muttered curses about it being 2 o'clock in the morning and me having to change the sheets.

I wouldn't have minded so much if we had clean sheets in my cabinet. We had one pair of clean sheets that were extra for such emergencies but they were in our spare room. Our spare room was okay, but we kept objects in there that were sharp and things were strewn across the floor, making a person trip in the dark.

No big deal though if you could see, but since the room didn't currently have a door (we were painting the door after years of looking at chipped white paint with brown underneath) I couldn't turn the light on without waking my dad up, which in turn would wake my mom up. So I had to go in blind.

I held onto the door frame then stepped over what I knew to be a rolled up rug, so far so good. I was able to dodge the decorations hanging off of the shelves and was more than halfway there. At that point I became cocky, and of course that's when I messed up.

We have a low ceiling, but we have a ceiling fan. The dangling chain for the light switch was in front of me and as I leapt over a pile of clothes I ran into it. When it smacked me in the face I didn't know what to think, so naturally, I jumped back. In doing that I tripped over the pile of clothes, letting out a small wiener dog yelp, and losing my balance crashed to the floor. I landed hard on my tailbone and waited to hear any sounds of life in the house.

Not. A. Sound. I think I was lucky in that aspect, but now I had to still grab the sheets and get out without waking anybody up. I picked myself up and maneuvered the rest of the way through the room and grabbed the sheets from the shelf. I let out a triumphant; "Yes!" then maneuvered my way back out of the room, only tripping two more times.

I returned to my room, sheets in hand, and saw that Hailey was sitting in the floor and was waiting for me. She looked up saying, "What took you so long?"

_Are you kidding me? I just...and she says...I nearly... ugh! I can't win!_ I clenched my teeth and let a breath out between them, "It's too late for this, please just get up and help me."

Hailey just shrugged and helped me change the sheets, and after about ten minutes we were done. I was relieved to say the least, but right before I climbed into bed I heard Hailey snicker.

I groaned, "What?"

She let a small laugh escape then said, "Hold still."

I did as she said and then she pulled something off of me that was clinging to the back of my pants. I turned to see what it was and face palmed.

Hailey snickered, "_Why_ do you have a dryer sheet on your butt? Did you do laundry or something while you were gone?"

I looked down and said, "I fell into a pile of clothes in the dark."

"Good lord," Hailey laughed. "Erica you're better than television."

I mock laughed then resigned myself to ignoring her comment and going to bed. I quickly climbed into bed and I was ecstatic that I had finally finished the chapter and I was finally going to bed.

Hailey and I said our 'good nights' then I closed my eyes and was almost ready to drift off into a peaceful night's sleep. Almost.

My mother shook my shoulder and then Hailey's, "Girls, you have to get up. You haven't brushed your teeth tonight."

I groaned, then as I pushed myself up and walked to the bathroom Hailey started to snicker. I put tooth paste on my tooth brush and finally gave into my curiosity when Hailey was still snickering.

"What's so funny?"

Hailey shook her head, "Oh, the story has only just started and look where we're at. Here's to chapter two; and many more _long_ nights ahead of us."

My legs gave out slightly and my head fell to rest on the sink. _Oh dear Lord, she must be joking...please?_

**Well that was the second installment. And no, she wasn't joking. Now, this one was probably just some dry humor that isn't very funny to most, but Hailey and I just thought it would be funny to show you what we get into when we're left alone. The rest of the chapters are going to be deleted scenes from the story, so no more real life. Till next time,**

** Phan3145**


End file.
